1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to application of surgical adhesive. More particularly, it relates to application means, instruments and methods, for surgical adhesive comprising an NCO-terminated prepolymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As surgical adhesives, there have been known heretofore those comprising a hydrophilic urethane prepolymer prepared by reaction of organic polyisocyanate with polyether polyol (for example, JPN Patent Lay-open No. 148866/1987=U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,740,534 and 4,806,614).
Such adhesives comprising prepolymer, however, have drawbacks that, due to their high viscosity and high adhesive power, they are of poor handleability, that it is difficult to apply only a necessary amount to a fixed place to be bound, and use of adhesives in an amount more than needed causes adhesion with other part of living tissue and gets into trouble other than treatment purpose, and that they must be used quickly because such prepolymer is rapidly cured by reaction with water or body fluid on tissue surface.
In bonding of arterioles with surgical adhesives, vessel is bonded in collapsed state to result in obliteration of vessel.